Shut Up!
by pinkpower
Summary: Brick was trying to figure out how to shut her up without him having to shout it. BlossomxBrick with one or two mentions of the other two ships.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles smirked triumphantly down at the defeated Rowdyruff Boys. Each other the girls would not wipe off their smug looks. Butch, Brick, and Boomer frowned, looking down at the smashed sidewalk. The Powerpuff Girls had won again, and the Rowdyruff Boys were not good at being good sports about it either. They only shot the girls death glares as the girls crossed their arms over their chest.

"When will you boys ever learn?" Bubbles giggled, glancing down at her counterpart.

The girls planted their feet on the ground and broke into fits of laughter.

"You guys are such losers!" Buttercup laughed, holding her stomachs. "We should get a mirror and let you wimps see what you look like."

"Wimps?" Butch yelled. "Why oughtta…" Brick and Boomer grabbed their brother by the arms and held him back. "Let me go! I'm going to show that sissy who's boss!"

"Hey, they won this time," Brick said.

"And we'll beat you every time after that," Buttercup smirked.

Butch's uncontrollable strength knocked all three boys down. The red and blue boys glared at their green-eyed brother. Brick hit Butch in the face. "Cut it out!" Blossom laughed, walking over to the boys. She offered her hand to Brick only to have him smack it away. "I don't need any help from a girl."

"Suite yourself," Blossom replied. "I was just trying to help. There's no reason to get all huffy about it, Brick."

Brick got up and came face to face with his pink-eyed counterpart. "You beat us! Now get lost!"

This only made Buttercup crack up more. She had been like this all day. Heck, she was even laughing when Butch hit her in the gut moments ago. "Losers!"

Butch growled; Brick grunted; Boomer glared. Why were the Powerpuff Girls rubbing their victory in their (the Rowdyruff Boys) faces? Wasn't it embarrassing enough to lose to girls, let alone the Powderpuffs? Blossom stopped her giggling when she saw Brick fighting back tears. She questioned whether or not that he was completely heartless. Mojo Jojo had created them to be the most heartless boys on the planet, but since Brick, Boomer, and Boomer had been recreated by Him, they had been more open about their feelings. Feelings being anger, but feeling just the same.

When the girls first encountered Rowdyruff Boys, they had just been five-years of age, and the boys were told to go beat the living daylights out of them, because of their creator. The girls beat all three morons with a simple kiss on the cheek. They had been brought back from the dead, or something like it, and now were immune to "cooties." So now the Powepuffs could not beat them, but embarrass the heck out of them. The boys had always lost and were out for revenge each time they battled Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. Their hate was both their strength and their downfall. A simple unbalanced or un-channeled power.

"Never mind her. You know, Brick, you and your brothers are a lot of trouble." Blossom stated, facing the leader of the Rowdyruffs' yet again. "I really wish all of you would go to boot camp and get straightened out. We don't exactly like putting up with your stupid rampages around Townsville."

Blossom continued to ramble about how much she thought the boys were brats while Brick was trying to figure out how to shut her up without him having to shout it. Boy, did she have some nerve talking to him the way she did. Brick liked the fact the Blossom had spunk, but he hated it all at the same time. She seriously thought that she was the smartest person in the world when she was the farthest thing from it. If she were so brilliant, how come she had no idea when it was the right time to shut that yap of hers up? Oy! Her arrogance was unbelievable. Sadly, most people said the about our dear Brick.

"Well, you're no fun either! You won't even touch a bug!" Brick spat back at her. It wasn't much of a comeback, but he had to try. Blossom sighed and she broke eye contact with him. "What? Did I hurt your feelings? Good!"

Yes, her feelings were hurt, but not for the reasons that Brick was thinking of. Blossom was sixteen now and her feelings for Brick had been developing for quite awhile and she could say the same for her sisters. Blossom could even tell that Buttercup liked Butch. She blamed Brick for her _**love**_ for him. It was his stupid smirk that he almost always had on his face that made her fall so hard for him. Blossom wanted nothing more than to tell Brick how she really felt.

Blossom glanced over at Bubbles talking to a blue bird while Boomer stared at her as if he were madly in love; meanwhile Butch and Buttercup were now wrestling. Her sad expression turned into in an enraged one when her eyes met Brick's. "At least I'm destroying a city of innocent people! You think you are so tough! Well, you're not! Brick, you're just a brat who wants to ruin everything for everyone! Why can't you just grow up? Real men are less pathetic."

Pathetic? Blossom thought Brick was pathetic? Brick was hurt by her words, but he should have. And then a bell went off in his head. He knew how he could get her to shut up and make her see that she was wrong about everything she was yelling out at him. "Oh, shut up already!"

Brick grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close. He covered her lips with his, and the two shared a passionate kiss. Blossom was trying not to enjoy his touch, but failed. His fingers ran through her long, wavy, red locks as Blossom's right foot elevated backward. She wrapped her arms around Brick's shoulders, deepening the kiss. Blossom was seriously regretting calling him pathetic, because he was really proving that he was the farthest thing from it.

Brick could almost swear the he was seeing fireworks, even if this kind of thing was so girly, but he found himself enjoying Blossom's lips on top of his. His heart was pounding so loudly that he could bet that Australia could hear it. He could feel his brothers' glares on his back, but he didn't care so much about that. He heard girlish gasps from Buttercup and Bubbles, but hardly felt the need to stop kissing Blossom. Alas, when the two needed air, they pulled away from each other.

"I still hate you," Blossom blushed.

"I know. Me too." Brick smirked. "I hate myself, because I like _you_ so much." He whispered. Butch and Boomer hovered over quickly and tackled Blossom to the concrete. Brick pulled them off of her and threw them against a brick wall. "Hey, we can kick their butts another day! Let's get out of here."

"You're not going to go soft, are ya, Brick?" Boomer asked.

"No!" he shouted.

Butch shook his head in disgust, "Dude, it's Blossom."

"Shut up! Catch ya later, Powderpuffs." Brick flew quickly upward, followed by his brothers.

Bubbles and Buttercup smiled at Blossom from behind. Bubbles giggled, making Blossom turn around. "Well, how was it?"

"It was horrible," she fibbed.

"Uh-huh. Sure it was. Too bad Brick is still a jerk." Buttercup chuckled. "Let's go home, sis."

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed.

_Too bad Brick is still a jerk._

Brick couldn't help being who he was; it's just the way he was created.

_I hate myself, because I like _you_ so much._

And yet, maybe there was hope for Blossom's favorite Rowdyruff Boy. After all, everything mean wasn't put into the mix when they were created.

XXX

"I can't believe you kissed her." Butch grumbled bitterly.

"Anything to make her shut up," Brick answered. "Besides we're sixteen. We shouldn't believe in cooties anymore."

"I like girls. They're pretty and smell nice. It's a shame that I can't say the same thing for you two stinkers." Boomer said. Brick hit him in the face as he usually did. "Ouch! Quit it!"

"Sorry, Boomer." Brick apologized.

Boomer and Butch blinked in mere shock. "What?"

Brick coughed, realizing what he had just said. "Oh, I, um, I mean, um, quit the whining, little brat!" After that being said, Brick just smiled as the image of Blossom entered his mind.


End file.
